Secret Lovers
by Terisutaen
Summary: The night before they plan to release Calypso, Jack and Hector decide to spend the evening together.


_A.N: This contains Light Sadism and Slash._

_Yes, I ship them. I absolutely love Sparbossa. Hector is my favourite though, I always thought he was creepy._

_I thought it would be funny for Jack to groom Hector's beard! XD _

* * *

It had not been long since Hector had lost his ship to the sea, and yet Tia Dalma still wanted herself to be free, Calypso. Even though Jack wanted to believe he was hallucinating, he still accepted the others onto the Black Pearl, especially Hector, reuniting with his crew once again after finally escaping Davy Jones's locker, even when he could have easily escaped without the others.

Killed by Jack, and then resurrected by Tia's power, merely to be forced to fight against Jones; Hector really was not _that _much of a fascinating pirate, even though he can clearly do better than Jack who was constantly trying to woo the women for his own amusement. They were pirates, destined to travel the seven seas, they were not there to rescue, or to help another in need, and that is what made Hector one hell of a good pirate.

When Hector first met Jack, he could never forget the day that happened, Captain and first mate; he almost wondered why they grew to become _enemies, _enemies with a very interesting relationship, after all they only did grow apart until they were finally able to meet each other again at the Isla de Murtea, where Jack shot him through the chest without a single drop of remorse, until this day where he had _forgotten _about it all.

It was the night before they plan to release Calypso, and to meet with Davy Jones once again...

Candlelight's were lit in every crook of the extent, even though there was barely any light to see, there was just enough to see one another beneath the duvet. Even when they hate each other, or are accompanied by other people, they still seem to be in love, hence the reason why Hector marooned Jack onto an island that one time. Other than Gibbs, nobody else seemed to know about the Captains' _relationship_, not the crew, nobody.

Hector casted a mere gaze towards the other, his lips cracking into a smirk, and soon widening into a smug smile, as his scraggly beard was practically begging to be groomed, and when Jack continued to brush it with almost a grimace upon his face, Hector rewarded him with a pleasing grin, as he continued to eye his young _lover._

Even though their relationship was more sadistic, love and also hate, they had chances to attempt affection, even if Hector found it too tasteless. After all the man was ruthless, blunt and arrogant, it _did _bother Jack quite a bit but he simply shook it off and continued to play the game, even if Jack does not realize he is merely the same. Blunt and arrogant, and can be ruthless when he wants to be.

Nevertheless, before the events at Isla de Murtea, and when Hector and the crew were cursed by the Aztec Gold that they had stolen, along with cursing Jack as well. Their relationship was solid, Hector on the other hand did not bother to express his love for Jack, but Jack could already tell since it was quite obvious by how he treated him. The curse changed him. However, little games such as death and competition, the pirate Captains found it nothing more than amusing. Even when Hector expressed his hate for the other, he soon decided to name his monkey _Jack_, surely because he missed Jack. They both clearly remember the love they once had for each other, but they choose to show it with hatred instead.

How charming.

His lips curling into a smirk, Jack let out a soft chuckle of amusement, as he delicately brushed the comb through Hector's gingery beard, or in other words, _auburn._ Beneath the covers were warm, although Jack's torso felt rather chilly, clearly the coldness of the sea caving into the room, even though he was used to it. Hector placed a palm onto Jack's rear; Jack merely raised a curious brow.

His bare palm moving upwards, practically caressing at the side of his tattered blouse until he reached his shoulder, his fingertips gently combing through those dark dreadlocks, and soon forming into a fist, pulling at Jack's hair instead, he pulled him towards himself, catching his lips into a forceful kiss, causing their gold teeth to clack.

Jack did not bother to resist, Hector's fingertips were fierce, which caused Jack to drop the comb between them, which soon slipped onto the mattress instead. He returned the long-expected kiss with a soft groan, and with the palm that was placed upon his rear, he could feel Hector's fingertips curl, his sharp fingernails digging into the material of Jack's trousers.

Only the dim light of the candles glimmered over their bodies, merely enough to view the action of their arms moving, and the outline of their legs beneath the duvet. Hector's lips were not kissing any longer, he started to bite instead, pulling at Jack's bottom lip, and soon arriving at his neck and collarbone, almost tearing Jack's blouse along with it with his forceful fingertips, starting to cause real pain as he soon hoisted his torso, as Jack continued to remain on his lap, his arms curling around his collar, as his hands were soon lost within those scraggly strands of Hector's hair.

Hector absolutely loved hearing those pleasurable sounds that Jack was making, those soft groans which sounded like music to his ears; he placed a tender kiss onto Jack's neck, soon beginning to nibble, leaving nothing but bright crimson blemishes upon Jack's skin, which almost seemed like bruises. Jack decided to take advantage of this moment, as his hand slipped from Hector's collar, and soon arriving at his crotch, beginning to fiddle with the belt and making it loose, only for Hector to place his palm over Jack's busy hand.

"Aye, ye seem to be very eager, _Jack_." Hector commented with a whisper, as a teasing smirk crept over his lips once again.

"Of course... it depends whether or not you want me to be." Jack responded with a cunning grin.


End file.
